This invention relates to an electronic self-study device having a function of permitting reviewing.
The general electronic self-study device is adapted such that it presents randomly worked-out problems to the user with a display means and judges whether inputs fed in by the user as the answers to these problems are right. Whether the user's answers are right is told by the device. However, with such electronic self-study device, which is adapted to present randomly worked-out problems, after the user has solved a predetermined number of problems, he cannot review the problems to which he gave wrong answers. This is a deficiency in promoting the efficiency of learning.